The LissanaVsLucy Wars
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: "Lucy Heartfilia, no matter where you are, or what you do, I will always love you, and there's nothing you can do to change that fact. If I have to, I will go to the ends of Earth land to hunt you down, and drag your ass back to Fairy Tail... Plz sign the petition stopping FF.N from taking out the ma stories, go to my profile for the link to the petition.
1. Lisanna the Evil bitch!

ever sense lissana came back from Edolas, natsu had been acting weird. he constantly avoided lucy, gave her glares arcoss the guild, and refused to go on missions with her let alone even talk to her. it was as if he hated her guts suddenly, and she didn't like it.

"what's his problem?" lucy thought glaring at him from across the guild.

"did i do something wrong, if so how come he hasn't said anything about it!"

natsu sat on the other side of the guild across from lisanna casually talking to her. he abruptly stopped in the middle of their conversation, and noticed lucy staring at him.

he shot a death glare at her, and his eyes seemed to say "what the fuck are you lookin' at?

lucy freaked out, and didn't know what to do.

"What the hell, why is looking at me?"

lucy being to nervous to stare back, looked down at her strawberry milkshake trying to avoid eye contact.

she raised her head up again about a minute later, and looked back at them.

this time they didn't notice her, thank god.

lucy got up handing her finished milk shake to mirajane who was drying off some beer glasses.

"so i notice natsu's been avoiding you, huh lucy?" mirajane asked, looking over at the two chit chating.

"yeah, i don't know what's wrong! he's been a real asshole lately, he keeps giving me dirty looks, he never goes on missions with me anymore, and he acts like he doesn't know me for gods sake!"

"I'm beginning to think that maybe... maybe i was just a replacement for lissana, and now that he has her back... he doesn't need me anymore..."

"what are you saying lucy?" mirajane asked, shocked at what she had said. "your natsu's best friend, how could you think that?" "your just as much his nakama as lissana is so, you need to confront that jerk about this!" mirajane slightly raised her voice.

"quiet down a bit!, i don't want them hearing our..."  
" lucy!" mirajane interrupted."natsu needs to realize the world does not revolve around that dense pink head of his, he has other nakama he needs to care about! and if he has a problem with one of them he can't just sit around ignoring it, remember fairy tail is family, if there are people who have a problem, then therefore, that makes it the whole guilds problem!" mirajane finished with a very serious look on her face.

lucy flopped down on her chair, and slumped her head on the bar table.

"i know." she muttered.

"you know you need to tell him." mira added.

"but I..."

"or i will for you." she interrupted, and whispered in her ear.

"fine, I will tonight." lucy sighed.

"good," mirajane said with a small smile, and got back to what she was doing.

In reality lucy was relieved someone finally noticed her despair, and actually helped her out a little bit.

mirajane was just to much like an over protective big sis, she was always caring for everyone else. lissana was lucky to have a big sister like her.

lucy drug herself from her chair, and walked over to her apartment, all the while natsu, and lissana were talking about her behind her back.

"wow" natsu said to lissana. "I never thought lucy would say such horrible things about you!

"yeah i know." lissana said with a small frown on her face. "she's just jealous i have such a good friend like you! lissana finished a bit overly excited.

but through those sweet, and innocent eyes the real lisanna was thinking how gullible the pink haired boy was.

"this is just to easy!" part one of my plan is almost complete."

"drive lucy, and natsu apart!"

"tonight everything will be in place as it should be, and natsu will be free for the taking!"

"uh... i gotta go now, lissana said nervously standing up.

"OK." natsu said back."talk tomorrow, k?"

"yeah, bye bye." were her last words, and she walked out of the guild.

* * *

lucy walked into her apartment, and locked the door behind her.

she flopped down on her bed, and thought about how exactly she was going to confront natsu about their little 'problem'.

she sighed, and slid her hands behind her head.

CRASH! she suddenly heard glass shatter, and saw a fired up natsu emerge to the front of her bed.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW!" she screamed with EXTREME anger behind her voice.

as if it was already enough that he was avoiding me, but now he's braking my stuff!

I've had enough with this little game of his, IT'S ENDING NOW!

NATSU, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!, she yelled jumping up, and getting right in his face.

she looked him straight in his eyes, and could see the flames dancing in his his pupils, he was angry, DEFINITELY ANGRY.

although, she wasn't scared to face him anymore, she just had enough of all of this!

"you tell me!" he hissed as he shoved a piece of paper in her face.

lucy accepted the piece of paper, and read it in her head, it said...

_Dear natsu,_

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving fairy tail, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but i do know that as long as Lucy's here, i won't be back anytime soon.  
_

_earlier today after i left the guild, Lucy approached me with a couple of guys saying that if i didn't leave fairy tail soon they would kill me, so i did the most sensible thing i thought possible, I ran away._

_I know I'm a coward, and should of told you, but i didn't want to drag anyone else into this, especially someone like you.  
_

_your the only person i felt that i could at least leave a note for, so as i said before I'm not coming back unless i know Lucy's gone, and won't hurt me. please don't tell anyone else about this, especially the rest of the guild, i don't want to create even more problems.  
_

_I'll be watching from afar.  
_

_Sincerely, Lissana.  
_

* * *

Lucy, utterly shocked at what she had read, looked over at natsu with a baffled look on her face.

"Natsu... how can you believe this?" she asked. I never threatened to kill lissana if she didn't leave the guild!

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LUCY?" natsu questioned her with a hurt expression on his face. "lissana told me you were spreading rumors about her... but you really took it this far?"

Natsu looked down to the floor with his bangs brushing over his eyes, he clenched his fist, and trembled.

there was a sharp pain in his chest, a pain that lingered in his heart no matter what he did, it just wouldn't go away.

"but, I would never spread mean things about anybody..." lucy said quietly, a bit like a child would. "especially one of my nakama."

There was a long silence in the room.

Lucy felt like crying, but she wouldn't waste her bitter tears on a jerk like him, especially a jerk who basically just called her a liar right in front of her face.

that must of been why he was avoiding me, he thought i was saying stuff behind lissana's back.

well i can guarantee i would never say such things, if anybody it would be them talking about me.

natsu lifted his head, but this time instead of a hurt look on his face, he WAS FURIOUS.

he broke the silence, and yelled out, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE, YOU DROVE HER AWAY!" natsu yelled at her."YOU ARE OFFICIALLY KICKED OFF OF TEAM NATSU, OH AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THE GUILD FOR GOOD, THAN I DON"T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU!"

ooooh, Lucy was mad now.

"FUCK YOU, YA DAME PINK BASTARD, I ALREADY TOLD YOU I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR PRESSIES 'LISSANA', AND I NEVER THREATENED HER EITHER, THE EVIL BITCH IS MAKING EVERYTHING UP, ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A RETARD THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT MUCH OUT? YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR 5 FUCKING MONTHS, DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT TO NOT HAVE MY BEST FRIEND THERE WITH ME? TERRIBLE! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE DOING SOMETHING WRONG BUT IT TURNS OUT IT WAS JUST YOU BEING A DUMB ASS!  
Lucy screamed in one long breath.

she was now heavily panting.

Natsu was shocked at everything she had just said, but everything that came out her mouth was exactly true.

he was an arrogant ass hole, and he was to blind to notice lissana playing him for a fool.

regret washed over him, and he felt completely terrible at what he had said to lucy.

he loved lucy despite lissana's brainwashing, and it was more then just petty love, it was true love.

"lucy... I." natsu said attempting to place his hand on her shoulder.

"NO ...don't touch me!" she said slapping it away.

tears were plopping their way down her face, and she just stood there looking at him with those big crying brown eyes.

she looked down with the shadows covering her eyes, and just stood there for a moment.

she pulled her head back up with blood shot eyes, but there were no more tears falling down her face anymore.

she wished he would just disappear, and never came back.

the day she joined fairy tail used to be the happiest day of her life, but now it was one she greatly regretted because of him...

"I wish i would've never met you." she whispered with a dark aura around her.

"lucy i never meant to hurt you..." natsu sadly said.

her expression turned from sad to angry again.

"you know natsu, I might just take you up on that offer to leave team natsu, oh, and even better yet, the guild! she said poking him in the chest backing him up into the wall.

"hehe... and to think that i actually fell for you at one time." she said with a frown.

"w...WHAT?" he questioned her shocked.

"you, heard me!... i used to like you because you were this nice person who was always there for me... but ever sense lissana came back you were nothing like that! your just... not the natsu i know."

natsu suddenly grabbed her arms, and pinned them to the wall.

"LET ME GO"! Lucy yelled at him, slightly blushing at the position they were in.

Natsu lowered his face to her ear, and whispered "No."

"WHY." she said struggling, SO YOU CAN JUST RIP MY HEART OUT AGAIN! tears were now forming in her eyes.

"so i can do this." he said back with a mischievous grin quickly capturing her lips with his mouth.

lucy's eye's widened. "oh my god what is he doing?"

he smiled into their kiss, giving his signature grin.

"I love you." he said pulling apart. "do you still love me.?"


	2. To the ends of Earth Land

OMG this is going to be a shorty chapter!

previously

lucy's eye's widened. "oh my god what is he doing?"

he smiled into their kiss, giving his signature grin.

"I love you." he said pulling apart. "do you still love me.?"

* * *

natsu looked into lucy's eyes waiting for her to answer.

he could see the utter shock in her now ghostly white face.

words formed on her lips as if she was about to say something, but she paused letting the tears role down her cheeks first.

dame, how he hated making her cry.

but if it was the steps he had to go through to win her heart back, then he would have to do it.

"Luce?" he questioned.

"you stupid idiot..." she mustered out looking downward trying to hide her bloodshot eyes from him.

this was it, what would be the fatted answer that would decide his future?

"I...I... could never hate you!" she exclaimed ripping the answer out through her crackly voice. "Your my best friend!"

lucy looked up at him with whimpering eyes, oh how much she wanted him to hold her right now.

natsu's eyes grew big, yet he was speechless.

"I want to hate you so much right now, but for some reason I... I can't." lucy said.

"...I'm sorry for every thing i said, i guess i was just so mad at the thought of lissana trying to break us apart, and you actually believing the lies she was filling your head with, just pissed me off to no end."

there was a long pause after that, and all that could be heard was there breathing, and if you were a dragon slayer you could hear there heart thumping a mile away!

natsu let his mind clear before he said something.

"Im sorry to, still friends?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but..." she paused.

"but what?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"you really hurt me natsu... and It takes time to heal wounds on your heart, especially if the person who inflicted them is your best friend."

Natsu's eyes grew big. "W... what are you saying Luce."

"I'm saying i don't know, I just... just need some time." she said taking a few steps back from him. "Your still my friend, but I don't know if i can except your feelings back." she said with a small frown.

Natsu looked as if his world had just ended, and his face drained of all color.

"but... I still love you Luce, you mean the world to me..." he said walking towards her a bit, holding out his hand as if he was going to snatch her up.

she stepped back from him, and sat on her bed.

"I know..." she sighed. "and some day I might return those feelings, but right now I'm not really sure if i can trust you..."

"But I'm your best friend, of course you can trust me! he said raising his voice a bit.

there was a long pause.

"I'm leaving Natsu." she whispered.

"Wh... what? you can't, your part of our team! he yelled. "what other team is there for you to join?"

"No natsu..." she spoke sadly. "you don't understand, I'm not just leaving the team... I'm leaving the guild..." a tear was now rolling down her face.

"NO YOU CAN'T, I WON'T LET YOU! he roared angrily right in her face.

"Sorry natsu." she said looking up at him." it's not your choice, I already talked with master about it, I'm getting my fairy tail sign removed to tomorrow morning.

Natsu's possessiveness was starting to take over him, he just didn't know what to do to stop her from leaving.

natsu suddenly reacted on instinct and pounced on her, oh, he was going to get what he wanted.

he pushed her down on the bed pinning her arms above her head.

he stared deep into her chocolate orbs as if he could see right through her soul.

"natsu!" she exclaimed squirming a bit.

"Lucy Heartfilia, no matter where you are, or what you do, I will always love you, and there's nothing you can do to change that fact. If I have to, I will go to the ends of Earth land to hunt you down, and drag your ass back to Fairy Tail, and if i never find you then i guess it'll mean i died trying to find you!" he yelled, viciously kissing her with searing passion.

they stayed like that for moments with Lucy returning his kiss.

he pulled back saying, "I love you Lucy Heartfilia." with a wide grin on his face

"and I love you Natsu Dragneel!" she smiled back.


	3. Desire, Love, and Lust

Hehe, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!

ok people i took out the lemon in this chap because of fan fiction. net, and their stupid rules!

* * *

they stayed like that for moments with Lucy returning his kiss.

he pulled back saying, "I love you Lucy Heartfilia." with a wide grin on his face

"and I love you Natsu Dragneel!" she smiled back.

Natsu took his right hand and cupped it around hers.

His eyes sparkled with desire, and love. love that his heart only held for the particular blond mage lying in front of him.

Though there was a bit of lust hidden behind his onyx eyes because who couldn't resist a beautiful women with curvacious hips, a cute face, and boobs given to her by the Gods? you'd have to be insane not to find her body fucking amazing!

natsu scrolled his eyes up and down her body from head to toe, he just wanted to ravish her lips and lick...(took it out!)  
And after he was done he would want to...(took this out too)

"natsu... This is embarrassing." she whined with a reddened face.

"gods... luce.. don't be embarrassed... your beautiful" he whispered leaning in for another kiss.

natsu slammed his mouth agents hers being careful to be gentle, and massaged her lips for a while before he had a better idea. Natsu pushed past the barrier her lips made, and wrapped his tongue around hers entwining them together.

Lucy was surprised by what he had done, and decided to create a little game out of it to see who could win dominance over each others mouths, it was just her little way of getting back at him for calling her a bitch! :D

Lucy fought back by trying to invade natsu's mouth, she slid past his tongue and made her way to his entrance before he could do anything about it.

natsu stared at her with a look full of confusion while she just gave him a competitive glare.

she swept her tongue over his teeth trying to see how far she could take him over the edge, and finally get her revenge.

in turn natsu pushed her tongue back in her own mouth now giving him the upper hand, and wrestled with her tongue.

now he understood what she was doing, she was trying to have a tongue fight with him! but he wasn't about to give up so easily as she thought he would.

his confused look melted into a glare, and his competitive side kicked in.

in the end natsu won the war between the two as he usually did in most things.

he ended up breaking the kiss leaving a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths together.

"HAHA, I WON, IN YOUR FACE!" he grinned poking at her now puffed up cheeks.

she gave him a pouty look, and stuck her lip out at him like a little kid would do.

"and who said it was a competition?" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"uh, I did just now, Duh?" he said.

"touche..." she smirked, and grabbed his scarf pulling him just inches away from her swollen pink lips.

"I take it we're still friends?" she whispered in his ear, a bit seductively.

"friends? No, no, no... I think we're a bit more than friends, Don't ya think luce? he whispered back nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"Ah.. natsu! she moaned out sliding her hands behind his back embracing him in a hug."I love you natsu." she purred out in pleasure from him pecking soft kisses down the side of her neck.

LEMON PART! I took it out so they wouldn't delete this story!

"I love you natsu" she said smiling at him.

"i love you too Luce." he said smiling back.

both of them scooted close together, and snuggled.

they soon fell asleep only to have dreams about each other.

who would of known that lisanna was actually bringing them closer together than driving them apart?

* * *

sign thew petition to stop them from taking away the ma rated stories! go to my profile for the link to the petition!

plz review! :D


	4. Weak points

hey! it's Ilovenatsu1000 again!

sorry to everyone, but i took the lemon out of this chapter so they don't remove this story! hey it's not my fault fan is so stupid, so don't go blaming me!

* * *

previously

they soon fell asleep only to have dreams about each other.

who would of known that lisanna was actually bringing them closer together than driving them apart?

Lucy woke up, and stretched out giving a cat like yawn.

she looked down to the other side of the bed noticing a fluff of pink hair poking out of the top of the blanket, "Natsu" she thought.

she then looked down at herself, and realized she was butt naked with a mans arm draped over her waist.

her brain froze.

"Did I... Did we... Yesterday... together? she thought shocked, pulling at her blond hair. "No, no ,no, no! he's my best friend we couldn't of had..." she paused midway in her sentence, and looked down at her thighs, they were covered in tried blood.

"KYAAAA!" she yelled at the sight of it, falling off the bed face down on the floor.

"THIS IS NOT REAL, I MUST BE DREAMING! hehe, yeah, this is all just a dream, and when I wake up everything will be back to normal! she said clutching the side of her head, sounding a bit insane.

suddenly that same pink haired boy emerged from the bed covers looking at her with his onyx colored eyes, and his stupid, goofy smile.

Lucy shrieked loudly, frightened at the little surprise visit he had just given her.

"Nope, this isn't a dream! he exclaimed a bit to energetically. "It's all real, and now your my mate!"

Lucy's jaws dropped, and her pupils went small. "Y.. you mean to tell me... you... and I... actually did it?" she said motioning between the two.

natsu gave her a happy nod while Lucy just lay here on the floor trying to sort out the information that was shove into her brain.

"Natsu actually... loves me?" she thought.

"phht, of course I love you silly." he said pinching her cheeks.

Lucy gave him a pale look Like all the blood had been drained out of her body.

"H... how did you know what I was thinking?" she asked a little afraid to hear the answer from natsu's mouth, knowing it'll be something she'll be freaked out by.

"oh, if a dragon slayers mate has a strong bond with them, then they can read each others minds!" he told her.

"oh, so that means I can read your mind also!" she said smiling at him, but that smile quickly turned into a confused look. "how do I do it?" she asked puzzled.

"um, OK" he said scratching his chin. "first you think about your mate, then you try to enter their subconscious, and last you just read their mind! It's as easy as that."

Lucy tried doing all the stepped he had told her, but ended up doing it wrong.

"It's not working, Maybe your teaching me it wrong!" Lucy exclaimed frustrated.

"well that's how I do it!" he exclaimed.

Lucy tried a second time as hard as she could, but failed again.

"ughhhhhh! I can't do it!" she said squeezing her head. "It only makes my brain hurt."

"well... you can perfect it later, right now we should go to the guild, and tell them about... you know who." he told her.

"OK!" she said standing up, and stretching out.

Natsu's face turned bright red at the sight of her.

"L... Luce, your still naked." he pointed out, blushing wildly, and turning his head away.

Lucy slowly looked down at herself, and realized she really was still naked.

Of course Natsu had already seen... (Took it out) as for Natsu he still wasn't quite used to seeing a naked Lucy in the morning, so his first instinct is to blush, and turn away or she might slap him in the face.

Lucy had an evil thought go through her mind at that second.

(SEXUAL PART! TOOK IT OUT!)

"I'm gonna go take a shower now, OK? and then we can go to the guild!" she said still with the evil smirk on her face.

"Y... yeah, you do that." he grunted trying not to moan from the intense feeling he was getting from his...(took it out)

she walked to the bathroom with her hips swaying at each step she took.

"oh yeah" she said looking back at him. "don't read my mind without asking me first." she gave him a stern look, and proceeded to where she was going.

once she was out of sight, natsu let out a loud groan, and fell back sprawled out on the bed.

"dang." he murmured, remembering back to a few moments ago when her... (took it out)

she really knew all his weak points.

Once she was in the bathroom she let out a small laugh she had been dying to get out.

The look on his face was priceless, he completely went crazy over her body, she never knew natsu was that much of a perv to where the slightest touch of her hand would send him over the edge!

after she had gotten all the giggles out, she started the shower, and walked in.

she stood there for a few minutes with her eyes closed, enjoying the warm water hit her skin, and didn't realize the door had opened.

to her surprise, a pair of strong arms wrapped there way around her waist, and pulled her close to their chest.

Lucy quickly turned her head around only to be met by a pair of love filled onyx eyes.

a soft smile erupted from her face at the sight of the familiar pink headed idiot that she loved with all her heart.

"baka, Natsu! you surprised me!" she pouted.

"baka lucy! you left me all alone on your bed extremely...(took it out) what was I supposed to do knowing there was a...(took it out) in the bathroom? he pouted back.

Lucy's face erupted in a blush the color of Erza's hair, to his words.

"ooooh, what happened to all that confidence you had a little while ago go, hmmm? he teased her.

"Just shut up and kiss me" she said still with a flushed face, averting her eyes away.

Natsu pushed his lips agents hers savoring the sweet taste her lips gave off.

Once they broke apart Natsu had a not so very bright Idea go through his head, but he thought it was pretty damn smart.

"Hey! we can wash each other! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

Lucy was completely agents this Idea, she Knew Natsu was a pervert, but she didn't think he was this much of a pervert!...(took it out)

without even letting her get a word in first, natsu grabbed a bottle of body wash, and... (took it out)  
"EH, NATSU!" she yelled at him trying to wipe off all the soap.

Natsu then pushed her to...(took it out)

"N-Natsu!" she moaned out from him... (took it out)

"oh, Lucy is a... (took it out)

Lucy let out a loud groan. The soap just intensified the... (took it out)

he really knew all her weak points.

after their shower they FINALLY set out for the guild, prepared to tell everyone about what had happened between lisanna, and them.

They both knew that this was the sure end for there white headed Nakama, and yes they still considered her their nakama even though she had tried to rip there friendship apart!

they just hoped Makorov would go easy on her.

* * *

Ok see! who thought that chapter sucked when i took all the naughty parts out! damn fan for being a little bitch, and taking out the ma rated stuff!

Plz sign the petition stopping them from taking the ma stories out!  
go to my profile, and there should be a link to the place you can sign it, so we can stop the bastards who are trying to ruin our stories that we worked so hard on!

bye bye!

plz review.


	5. Not A chapter, but please read

Ok hey people I've got some news.

Now I know I haven't updated this fic for a long time and I'm so sorry for that! Gomen!

But I'm sad to say I'm not continuing this fic *cry*

I'm so very happy that my reviewers actually read this story! It was one of my first and I hope it was at least enjoyable in the slightest bit, I know I'm not the best writer but I always try my hardest and try to make you all happy, so really that's what counts most. I love you all, but even if you liked this story very much, it has come to an end sometime, and that sometime is now. so I'm abandoning this story. I hate using that word "abandoning" but that's what I'm doing. This message however will also go to the readers of my other story 'Lost on the path of corrupted ways.'

To be honest I don't think I was the best writer at the time that I made these two stories, but like I said, I tried.

If there is anyone who would like to adopt this story than just say so in a review please and maybe it might be continued on. Thank you for everything my readers.

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail thanks for being my beta reader for my not so good first story 'Lucy's been Kidnapped' story that got deleted off the site! Damn fan and there stupid regulations!

Good bye, but don't think of this as a goodbye for good, I shall be back to reclaim my glory someday! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
